


What Does the Future Hold?

by Bootzie2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Gen, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootzie2/pseuds/Bootzie2
Summary: It's time for the Grand Magic Games again! But this time around everything is darker than anyone could have anticipated and Wendy is forced to face a dark and gruesome future.(So I had this dream a long time ago and wrote this and just discovered it again. I don't know what's going to happen with the, but if you like it let me know! Enjoy!)





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat broke out on Wendy’s forehead as blue light radiated from her hands. She refused to let her friend die here and now, if she did then everything would be over. A soft grunt came from the blue haired wizard. Wendy’s power was fading fast.

“And there you go folks, Wendy is our last competitor in the “What Does Your Future Hold” round of this year’s Grand Magic game. Once again, this machine puts the competitor in a very realistic simulation of their possible future. All Wendy has to do is either work her way through the simulation quickly and defeat whatever is holding her in the simulation or realize that none of what is happening around her is real. Unfortunately for Wendy the time to beat is the record of 5 minutes set by Hibiki of Blue Pegasus,” Chapati Lola announced.

The lacrima switched from Wendy’s simulation to a smirking Hibiki, who gave a sensual wink that caused half of the female audience to faint.

“I have faith in Wendy,” Yajima said. “She’s a lot tougher than she looks.”

“Indeed,” Doranbelt, the third announcer of the day, added. “She was quite fearsome in her fight against the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, and that was two years. No doubt her power has grown immensely.”

“It would seem that this potential future could take place many years from now. Wendy appears to have aged at least seven years,” Yajima noted.

“Which is such a shame. She was so adorable in her regular form that I could just squeeze her!” Chapati squeaked as hearts popped out of his eyes.

Doranbolt look at him in disgust. “Why don’t we turn our attention back to the challenge at hand.”

**_1 minute had passed_ **

“C’mon Lucy,” Wendy begged, taking the celestial wizard’s limp hand in her’s. “You have to wake up.” Wendy’s voice wavered as she tried to force some of her own life into Lucy’s ailing body but whatever Zeref had done was something Wendy’s power could not heal. “Please,” Wendy coughed.

Her hair was draped in front of her left eye as she leaned forward; the blue light coming from her body became more intense and encompassed Lucy. Color drained from Wendy’s face as her power began to dwindle. Lucy’s eyelids fluttered opened weakly and watched Wendy with veiled curiosity.

“You can’t do that Wendy,” Lucy whispered. She gripped Wendy’s hand with what little strength she had left causing it to be no more than a squeeze. “You need your strength...” Lucy swallowed, “so you can fight him.”

Wendy shook her head fiercely as tears ran down her face. “No! I can’t do that. I have to save you!”

“Wendy,” Lucy smiled kindly, though the brightness of her smile had dimmed over the past few years. “It’s no use. I’m too far gone. You have to let me go.” A wet cough racked through Lucy’s frail body as Lucy tried to expel Zeref’s demon particles from her body. A cloud of thick black escaped her body before she went limp on the wooden bench. Her brown eyes stared at the ceiling dully, and she smiled again. “Do you see them, Wendy?” Lucy whispered.

“She who?” Wendy sobbed into Lucy’s side, gripping her friend’s hand hard. 

“Natsu, Erza, Gray, and the others?” Wonder filled her weak voice. “I can be with him again.”

Wendy’s sobs shook through her entire body. “No,” she cried.

“You’ve been such a good friend, Wendy,” Lucy breathed. “I’m sorry I have to--” Lucy’s voice dropped off as the final breath left her body. A single silver tear dripped down her cheek, and her spirit keys glimmered brightly before disappearing from Lucy’s side. 

“Lucy?” Wendy asked tentatively. She gave Lucy’s body a rough shake. “Lucy,” she said a little louder. “LUCY!” Wendy shrieked. The younger girl collapsed onto her friend’s body. Now she was all alone. 

**2 minutes had passed**

“Well that’s certainly hard to watch,” Yajima said quietly into the microphone. The entire arena had gone silent as they watched Wendy scream out in heartbreak. 

The real Lucy had tears running down her cheeks, and Natsu held her tightly. Erza glared fiercely at the screen. Mato shook as he stared at the screen wondering if he should put a stop to the event. Wendy’s potential future was a lot more dangerous and agonizing than the others had been.

“This is heartbreaking. Young Wendy has just said goodbye to one of her closest friends while her entire guild watched. But the real question is, what happened to Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild?” Chapati asked.

Doranbolt’s eyes were wide as he stared at the lacrima screen. His expression was pained and everything in him itched to go to his young friend’s aid, but there was nothing that he could do. He cleared his throat. “It really isn’t clear is it? My main concern is if it wasn’t Lucy’s dead that Wendy has to overcome then what is waiting for her?”

“Is she dead?” a teenaged boy’s voice came from the lacrima screen.

“Because of you,” Wendy said darkly. Her tears had stopped flowing and a shadow passed over her youthful face. 

“Zeref?” Doranbolt gasped in horror. His nails dug into the palm of his hand.  _ Just what did this future hold? _

“The black wizard Zeref?” Yajima asked.

“Yes,” Doranbolt gulped. “I saw him almost 9 years ago. That was when most of the Fairy Tail guild originally disappeared.”  

“My God,” Chapati said. “Will you little Sky Maiden be able to overcome the overwhelming power of the dark wizard Zeref? Or will she fall, losing her future and this round of the competition?”

_ You can do it, Wendy, _ Doranbolt thought.  _ For your guild, you must beat him. _

“This is insane!” Hibiki cried from the field. “You can’t expect a young girl to overcome the power of Zeref!” He waved his arm at the massive machine in front of him.

“It’s how the competition goes,” Mato said sadly.

“Wendy does not look happy,” Chapati noted. “Just what does this young wizard have in store for her future?”

**3 minutes had passed.**

“Believe me, it was not my intention to cause you pain,” Zeref continued. He winced as he struggled to keep his power at bay. It was slowly eating away at him. His sympathy for the girl in front of him would ultimately be his doom.

“Didn’t you, though?” Wendy fired back. “Look out there!” She pointed at the window.

The once beautiful city of Crocus was now on fire as trees and building sank into the molten ground. The palace and Domus Flau arena were the only two buildings left standing, but even then the hills they sat upon sank into the fire slowly. 

“You said that we could make a better world!” she shrieked. “But how is this better? There is nothing!” Angry tears rolled down her face and her body trembled. A fire began to build in her stomach as more power filled her small body.

“Don’t you see, it is better!” Zeref shouted, his eyes flashed red. “There is no war! No death! Only us, and we can’t die!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of finished it. I still might add more, but I'm not sure.

“Don’t you see, it is better!” Zeref shouted, his eyes flashed red. “There is no war! No death! Only us, and we can’t die!”  
Wendy whimpered and sniffled.  
“This is not better,” she cried. “There may not be death, but there is also no life. No beauty. You took it all away. I never believed that you would. I had hoped that you would see the wonders around you, but you never did.”  
Zeref blinked unsympathetically as his dark power continued to rage around him.  
“You are angry.” He cocked his head in surprise. “I don’t understand. Isn’t this what we always wanted.”  
Wendy narrowed her eyes in confusion, and took a step back towards Lucy’s body. Her hand outstretched behind her. “What do you mean ‘we’?”  
“Ever since we were kids Wen, all we would talk about was creating a new world and shaping it in our image. There would be no more death and no one to tell us what do do.” Zeref took a step closer. “After our parents died that what we wanted.”  
A collective gasp ran through the Grand Magic Games stadium. Chatter rang out from the masses as the lacrima zoomed in on Wendy’s horrified face.  
“We need to put an end to this,” Yajima declared.  
“I’ve already tried,” Mato exclaimed. “There is something wrong with the programming.”  
“Wendy, you have to wake up!” Natsu shouted from the stands. A chorus of ‘wake up’s came from the flabbergasted Fairy Tail Guild.  
“You’re lying,” Wendy whispered, her hand dropping to her side.  
“But I’m not little sister.” Zeref walked towards her slowly.  
Wendy’s turmoil was visible on her face.  
“You know in your heart of hearts, Wendy, that it’s true.”  
4 minutes have passed  
Hot tears of betrayal slid down the young girl’s face.  
Zeref lifted Wendy’s face with a finger to meet her eyes. “We are cursed, you and I. That’s why my power does not work on you, little sister. You are life and I am death. That is how it has always been. You create and I destroy. Don’t you believe me.”  
Wendy whimpered under Zeref’s gaze. “I-- I believe you.”  
Zeref smiled in delight and dropped Wendy’s chin. “I’m glad, little sister. Now, we can create another world in our image. One that was better than the last.”  
“I said ‘I believed you’, but that doesn’t mean I accept your ideology, brother.” Wendy spat out the title as if it were poison. Her eyes blazed with anger as she stared him down. White light began to blaze from her body pushing back Zeref’s darkness.  
“You want a better world? Well I believe that a better world is one without you in it!” she yelled ferociously.  
Wendy rushed towards Zeref catching him by surprise and grabbing his throat.  
Zeref choked and clawed at Wendy’s hands. “Sister,” he wheezed.  
“I’m not your sister. I would say this brings me great pain but it doesn’t. The world is better off without you.”  
Wendy lifted the dark wizard Zeref off the ground and threw him from the dais that overlooked Zeref’s new world of fire. She did not watch as he became bathed in flames, nor did she hear his agonized screams, but the audience did. The audience gaped in awe and horror.  
Wendy’s task was not done yet.  
Her eyes blazed white instead of blue as she looked back at Lucy’s body.  
“I remember now. Zeref was right, but I never wanted this,” she whispered. “He took the words of a heartbroken child to heart. That was his gravest downfall, to care. We were cursed. He cared too much and I cared for no one. That is why his humanity brings death and mine brings life.”  
Tears began to flow from her eyes once more. “I could never have asked,” she sobbed, “for a better family. Fairy Tail was more than I ever deserved or dreamed of, and for that I will give my life.”  
Wendy closed her eyes as the light around her intensified. “Goodbye.”  
Wendy’s blaze of light forced audience members to shield their eyes as they looked at the lacrima.  
As the white light faded their view was replaced by a repaired Crocus teeming with life, and then the room where Lucy was.  
Lucy’s brown eyes slowly opened as feet thundered up the stairs of the building. Natsu burst into the room breathing fire with Grey and Erza on his tail.  
He looked around the room and only found Lucy.  
“Where’s Wendy and Zeref?”  
Lucy blinked. “I don’t know.”  
The lacrima screen went black.  
Task Completed: 4 minutes and 59 seconds  
The audience could not cheer for Wendy’s victory for when the simulation doors opened Wendy was screaming and convulsing in agony.  
“No, No!” she cried. “Bring them back! BRING THEM BACK! You killed them.” The air around her was becoming pressurized and depressurized.  
“Doranbolt,” Yajima said.  
Doranbolt was already gone.  
He transported himself down the Wendy and picked her up taking her away from the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this brief snippet! So just a heads up I have not read the manga so I don't know what happens after the anime went on hiatus the 2nd time around, and thus this happened. This is my first Fairy Tail fic so bare with me.


End file.
